Team Meents
Team Meents was a futuristic SUV monster truck that ran during the 2002 Monster Jam season. Tom had originally planned to debut his successor truck, Maximum Destruction, for the 2002 season, immediately after the Goldberg deal expired, but the truck's debut was delayed until 2003, out of respect, due to the September 11th attacks in 2001. Team Meents was the result of these two events. The truck is identical to Goldberg except for sporting flame decals as opposed to Bill Goldberg's tribal tattoo logos, the name change on the side, the front reading "ON A MISSION!" rather than "WHO'S NEXT?" and the back of the truck features Tom's face instead of Bill Goldberg's. Team Meents swept the 2002 World Finals, and won many events in its single season long run. Tom's most famous run in Team Meents is when he double downed at the last Monster Jam event at the Houston Astrodome (then the Reliant Astrodome). World Finals Appearances *2002 - Tom Meents (won racing and freestyle) Trivia * Unlike other monster trucks that have competed in Monster Jam, this truck (along with Power Forward and eventually Gunslinger in 2003) was unique in that it's theme song was not an original artist recording, but rather an original song composed by Clear Channel Entertainment titled "Corruption N' Destruction". This song would continue to be used as Maximum Destruction's theme up until after 2005, when it would be replaced by it's current theme, "Doperide" by Saliva. This song was included as a bonus feature in the original DVD pressings of Monster Jam World Finals 3 on disc 2, and the first half was played during the end credits of The True Life of Tom Meents DVD. The first half of the theme from the Tom Meents DVD would be uploaded to YouTube on October 4, 2017 by user Joshua Chamberlayne. On May 8, 2018, the full theme would be uploaded to Youtube, again by user Joshua Chamberlayne. * Team Meents is the only truck to compete for only a single year at the Monster Jam World Finals and sweep that event. * Team Meents would be one of 6 flashback 2017 Hot Wheels Monster Jam toys, along with the 2002 version of Hot Wheels, 1997 Avenger, the original Michigan Ice Monster, 1997 King Krunch, and the mud bogger Grave Digger. Oddly enough, this release uses the old 2000-2010 Goldberg/Team Meents/Max-D mold as apposed to the more accurate 2011-2015 mold. The reason for this is unknown. Gallery Gdb193c.jpg|Original Render Gdb193a.jpg|Original Render 922947 929383643777062 915472190794604790 n.jpg|Team Meents motocycle 21586492 1435961269857195 1167576798342932406 o.jpg 21543848 1435961256523863 6341813155322467154 o.jpg Team_Meents.jpg Screenshot_2018-10-29-21-54-26.png|Rear Engined Team Meents, only used for the World FInals 3 encore Screenshot_2018-10-30-21-58-02.png|Tom Meents posing in front of the rear engined Team Meents Screenshot_2018-09-01-22-10-56.png|The truck at its final show 2002_Team_Meents_(2).jpg|2002 Team Meents Hot Wheels toy. Photo by http://www.brianzpatton.com/MonsterJam]] 2002 Team Meents (5).jpg|2002 Hood 2003 02-Team Meents (5).jpg|Hood logo after the World Finals 16831989_953991041402327_6742984905736244322_n.jpg|2017 Hot Wheels toy 35924275_1688924474476283_6347275976254160896_n.jpg ab0f2326479ba231dac7fd30fbce90d1.png|The hood logo used during the 2002 Monster Jam season. Category:Trucks Category:Retired Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Max-D Category:Team Meents (team) Category:Trucks that debuted in 2001 Category:Front Engine trucks Category:Custom Body Trucks